Le Grand Soir
by zairoon
Summary: je me lance dans les SSHP, je sais pas ce que ça va donner enfin....le résumé! Severuschéri donne une punition à Harry...le grand soir arrive! FIC FINIE!
1. Default Chapter

Auteur: Zai!^^

Genre: Rating R!^^....ptet pas pour tout de suite, ms ça viendra!^_~

Disclaimer: Ben le blabla habituel, les persos....pas à moi....J.K Rowling....la chance.....pas juste!_

Déclaration de l'auteur nulle que je suis: Bon ben deja ke j'ai une très haute estime d emoi( ça se voit nan?!^^) ben donc en ce qui concerne mes fics c'est encore plus terrible! lol....nan, je sais pas du tout ce que mon esprit tordu va bien pouvoir inventé mais se s'ra bien pourri!!!!! BONNE LECTURE!!!!!!^^

************************************

"_ Retenue, Potter! _ET merde_...._Severus espèce d'imbécile! Qu'est ce que tu fais maintenant?! Putin!_

_ Mais.... putin qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait cette fois?! rétorqua le Griffondor de 6ème année.

_ Je ne vous permet pas de me répondre de cette façon, Potter! Vous voulez une raison?! ....En voilà une....Vous allez venir ce soir à 20hr pour une retenue que je vous ai donné par manque de respect à un professeur!!!! _Bien joué t'es trop fort Sev'!_

Il entendit son élève favori grogner et avec un sourire sadique lui dit:

_ Et 10 points de moins pour Griffondor! Je vous apprendrai à surveiller votre langage!

__

Hummm.....je sens que je vais bien m'amuser ce soir....Oh, Harry! Si tu savais....

Cela faisait déjà longtemps que Snape avait ressenti autre chose que de la haine pour le fils de son pire ennemi....Haine, qui il l'avait vite compris, caché un autre sentiment..._L'amour, c'est ça?!_

Après avoir passé plusieurs heures cours à examiner le Griffondor, il s'était posé beaucoup de questions et avait réussi à annalyser la situation....Il aimait! Après tout ce temps il aimait....Mais, une question le hantait nuit et jour....Oui, il ignorait la vraie réponse, celle où son amour devrait lui dire _"Moi aussi"_....Il avait tout fait pour oublier son envie folle de prendre le griffondor là, sur la table en bois massif qui lui sert de bureau....Il en avait tellement rêvé qu'il lui avait fallu plus d'une douche pour se reprendre.... Encore heureux que personne ne soit au courant de ses petits "travaux manuels"..._Sauf, Dumbledore peut-être_... _Avec lui, on s'attend à tout! _

Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant la sonnerie signifiant la fin de son cours, et le soulagement des élèves de quitter ce donjon sombre lui servant de salle de classe....Il pensa soudain qu'il était stupide...En effet, après avoir lessivé son griffondor préféré, ses jambes avaient oublié de se mettre en mouvement. Il était donc resté là, planté devant le ragard mi-perplexe, mi-énervé d'Harry Potter.

__

Harry...._ce soir, c'est le moment où jamais_..._ Et s'il le faut, je le viole!_

_ Est-ce que je peux partir ou vous avez encore quelque chose à rajouter? demanda le Survivant d'un ton brusque. _Mon dieu_..._ Cette bouche!!!!! Calmos Sev', calmos!!! Respire_..._Voilà!_

_ Non, vous pouvez disposé, Potter. Mais taché d'être à l'heure ce soir!...._Petit con, dépêche toi de partir, sinon je te coince entre la porte et une certaine douleur que j'aurais préféré ne pas avoir!_

Severus poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il entendit son élève claquer la porte avec peu de délicatesse...._Severus, t'es dans la merde! Bordeeeeeeeelllllllllll!!!!!!!!!!!!!T_T_

Décidément, ce soir allait être un grand soir....Du moins, c'est ce que Severus Snape espérait....

Voiil Voilou!! ALors z'en dites koi?! c nul je c.....^^;...ms reviewé mwa kan même, au moins ke je sache si je continue ou pas?!o_O....kiiiiiiissssssss a tous!!!!!! au prochain chap' j'éspère!^^

Zairoon! ^_______^


	2. Les préparatifs

Auteur: Zai!^^

Genre: Rating "R"!^^....on change pas les bonnes habitudes?! lol

Disclaimer: Ben le blabla habituel, les persos....pas à moi....J.K Rowling....la chance.....pas juste!_

Déclaration de l'auteur nulle que je suis: Ben je continue paske moi j'ai envie de continuer d'abord!^^....et puis je tiens à remercier ceux qui ont lu cette fic, et pour les autres beeeeeennnnn...........ENJOY!^^

BONNE LECTURE!!!!!!!!!!! kiiiiisssssssssssssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!^^

****

Réponses aux reviews: 

__

Lasgalenya : Merci pour ta review quelque peu complexe!^^..._J'espère que tu n'as pas fait trop mal à ton frero! lol_..._ Tu as tout as fait raison, je ne suis pas une adepte du viol! Enfin_... _un jour peut-être!^^ en attendant, j'espère que la suite te plaira!^^ --- Dit à ton frère que y'aura très prochainement un lemon!^___~_

Drakynouchette : Merci à toi pour ta review..._et voilà la suite!^^_

Lily Ewans/Potter : Et bien, je trouve que c'est déjà pas mal que tu es laissé une review et je t'en remercie!^^ voilà la suite! mdr

mag : Je crois que je préfère la version gentille!^^ quoique la "agressive" est très persuasive mais..._ DE TOUTE FACON J'AI PO PEUR!!!! lol_.... _voilà la suite! ^^_

lyly : Merci pour ta review!^^ "vivement la suite" tu dis?!o_O...._et bien la voici, la voilà!^^_

aurelia : AH! je vois que j'ai à faire à une sadique!^^ Malheureusement je le suis pas à un stade élevé donc... _y'a pô de viol_... _après tout, il est pô michan Sevy-chou!lolll La suite est là!^^_

Arlein de Lioncourt : Salut toi!^^ Contente de te voir sur cette fic aussi! lol... _Et bien la suite est là, mais je sais pas encore si je vais faire ce lemon ( et oui y'en aura un! mdrrr) sur ce magnifique bureau en bois massif!^^ en tout cas, bonne lecture! @+ ma puce!^^_

**__**

Roxanne de Bormelia : Merci pour ta review! Je suis contente que ma fic t' intéresse!^^ Pour ce qui est des fautes, je suis désolée! C'est vrai qu'après relecture, j'en laisse encore..._ et la plupart du temps, c'est après avoir udapter que je m'en rends compte!^^; en tout cas, bonne lecture!^^_

****

Souly : Bonjour à toi! Et bien à vrai dire, moi aussi j'adore Elehyn..._ et pour ce qui est de mon "copiage", je suis désolée, mais ce n'était pas l'effet voulu! Ce que j'écris, c'est pour mon plaisir perso, je ne m'attends pas vraiment à avoir des reviews (même si j'adore ça!^^) et je suis surprise quand cela arrive!^^ C'est exact, il y a beaucoup de thèmes réccurents parmis les auteurs, et moi je débute tout juste! Ce que j'essaie d'écrire ne vient pas d'un quelconque auteur à qui j'aurais pompé son texte, j'essaie de chercher ce qui me plairais si j'étais à la place des personnages, et par la même occasion, j'en profite pour placer mon humour vaseux dans mes fics!^^ Donc, si tu trouves que ma fic n'est rien d'autre qu'un petit "copiage" ou que ça ne vaut pas la peine de lire, et bien je ne t'y force pas! Par contre, si tu continues cette lecture, j'espère que tu apprécieras!^^ _

****

hedwige : OUUAAAAHHH!!!! quel enthousiame!^^ JE SUIS TRES CONTENTE QUE TU AIMES!!!!!^___^ ET encore plus que tu apprécies mon humour vaseux! LOL...._ ne t'inquiètes pas, je compte bien la continuer, et la finir si possible!^^ alors voilà la suite!^^ kisouxxx_

********************************************

Le Griffondor quitta le cours de potions, un peu plus énervé que d'habitude....Normalement il était évident qu'il ait une retenue avec Snape, mais au moins, même si elle était injusifiée, elle avait tout de même un certain sens...Aujourd'hui ce n'était pas le cas! Snape l'avait collé injustement mais il n'avait pas trouvé de bons arguments...ou plutôt, il avait eu du mal à en trouver... _Putin, si j'avais fermé ma gueule, il ne m'en aurait pas donné! Quel con_..._Je lui ai donné une chance de me foutre en retenue! Quoique_..._MERDEEE!!!!!! Mais à quoi je pense moi?! Allez, Harry du nerf!_..._ Ce soir_..._ ça va être chaud! *niark niark niark*_

Arrivé à la Grande Salle il rejoint ses deux amis...qui d'ailleurs avaient l'air plutôt occupés. Il sourit... Ron et Hermione s'étaient enfin avoués leurs sentiments. Cela faisait bientôt trois mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble et apparemment, ils ne voyaient pas le temps passer...

_ Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais j'aimerais manger! fit il d'un ton faussement faché.

_ Humpf...Désolé Harry... On est occupé! rétorqua une Hermione rouge comme une jolie tomate.

_ Mouai...Bon ben je mange sans vous... en fait, je vais pas trop tarder, je dois aller voir Snape!... dit il. Vous devriez faire ça ailleurs vous ne croyez pas?!

_ Hummmpffff!!!!! firent ses deux amis en coeur!

Harry sourit face à leur réplique et décida de manger...Il fallait être en forme avant la rencontre...

__

Snape, Snape, Snape, tu vas regretter d'être venu au monde..._AH Severus, si tu savais_..._ une retenue tu dis?! Ca va être bien plus que ça! Crois-moi Sev'!_

Le Survivant quitta la Gande Salle le ventre plein, un sourire emplit de malice sur le visage....Oh oui, son professeur de potions allait regretter, et il adorerait ça!!!! _Ce soir_..._ C'est le grand soir!_

********************************************

Après une bonne douche froide, Severus décida de rendre l'état des lieux plus approprié à sa future soirée... Il avait décidé d'avouer à Harry ses sentiments... Bien sûr, il en avait parlé à Dumbledore avant... Il voulait être sûr d'avoir toutes les chances de son côté... _Harry, ce soir tu seras mien!_

Il avait tout préparé, s'était lavé les cheveux sans y mettre ce gel qui les rendaient si gras....Question tenue, là aussi il avait fait très fort, un pantalon cuir noir très moulant et un col roulé noir caché par la magnifique cape de cuir qu'il avait eu la folie d'acheter cette après-midi....(1)

Décidément, ce soir était vraiment le grand soir... Il n'avait pas fait un repas du genre dîner aux chandelles... Non, il avait simplement un peu plus éclairé la pièce mais n'avait rien mis qui puisse paraître suspect....

__

Au moins, si il ne...._ Je pourrais toujours le faire souffrir!!! Même si je n'en ai pas envie_.... _Harry_...

Encore une heure est tout allait être joué, une heure... et ce serait l'heure de vérité...

A suivre...

(1) : *MIAM*...j'aimerais voir ça!^______^

L'est un peu pli long ke l'autre cuila!^^ .... Je sais c'est pas bien de finir comme ça, mais faut vous faire un peu attendre nan?!o_O....Ah, je vois que vous êtes d'accord ek moi!^______^.........NAAAAANNN PAS TAPER!!!!y_y ....pas de bil', ça arrivera vite cette fois!^^ a+++ kiiiiiiiiisssssssssssssssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! reviews plizzzzzzzzzzz!!!!!!!!!!!!!^^;

Zairoon!^_________^

Ps: Ah et pour ce qui est du retard que j'ai eu et ben désolé mais j'ai la facheuse tendance à dépasser mon forfet sur internet, ce qui fait que je n'y ai plus droit par la suite!^^;....poutouxxxx à tou(te)s!^^


	3. Prenons les choses en mains

Auteur: Zai!

Genre: Rating "R"!....on change pas les bonnes habitudes?! lol

Disclaimer: Ben le blabla habituel, les persos....pas à moi....J.K Rowling....la chance.....pas juste!

Déclaration de l'auteur nulle que je suis: YY...a pas eu bcp de review...mais c vrai ke ce chap' était nul donc...mdr...Ben je continue paske moi j'ai envie de continuer d'abord!....et puis je tiens à remercier ceux qui ont lu cette fic, et pour les autres beeeeeennnnn...........ENJOY!

BONNE LECTURE!!!!!!!!!!! --- ce chapitre est un peu (petit peu!) plus long que le dernier!....LE 4eme sera long, c'est promis! Allez on lit maintenant!!! poutouxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

Réponses aux reviews :

__

Lily Ewans/Potter : Merci à toi! je suis très contente de te voir sur toutes mes fics!...._je te comprends lorsque tu souhaites que la suite "bouge"! ne t'en fais pas, ça commence à bouger, un tout ptit peu, mais ça bouge quand même! et la suite bougera complétement!_...._En fait, moi aussi je la trouve plate sur les bords! j'espère que la suite te plaira! kissouxxxx!!!!!_

lyly : Alors, pour répondre à ta question, je comptais les mettre tous les 2 ou 3 semaines! (la dernière fois ça a du prendre un bon mois à cause de certains problèmes, j'en suis navrée!;)...._Je sais que cela fait un peu long, mais je ne peux pas vraiment faire autrement vu que les chapitres sont très court ( et que je suis sadique! lol) je compte vous faire attendre un peu!_...._je suis heureuse de voir que tu trouve ça "trop bien"! et voilà la suite!_...._ kiiiiiisssssssss_

samantha malfoy : oO..._ Et bien que dire?! Je te REMERCIE pour ta review! Elle m'a fait énormément plaisir! _...._tu étais plutôt (très!) enthousiaste, tu dois déborder d'énergie au quotidien, nan?!_...._tu trouve ça hot?!oO Comme je l'ai dit à une autre, personnellement je la trouve assez plate!; En tout cas, si tu trouve ce début hot, la suite risque de rendre folle?! lol_..._ Tu sais, j'ai un peu de mal à croire que tu en sois restée bouche-bée, je veux dire, je ne me trouve pas vraiment douée dans l'écriture et je ne sais pas du tout si mon style est plaisant, en fait je n'ai aucune idée de ce pense les lecteurs sur mon style d'écriture! Mais j'ai un certain plaisir à écrire_...._ et à le faire partager!_

Si tu as quelque idée pour une autre fic, je veux bien voir de quoi il s'agit, j' inoverai par la suite!...._ Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira_...._en tout cas, je me suis beaucoup amuser en l'écrivant!_

A bientôt! poutouxxxxxx...._et à ton amie aussi!_

Toc, Toc, Toc...._Tiens, je connais ce bruit! Mais_... _Il est en avance?! oO_... _Ca ne fait rien!_

Entrez! dit une voix froide à l'adresse du Griffondor... _Froide, mais pourtant_..._ vibrante?! Qu'est-ce que_..._?_

Harry resta un long moment sur le pas de la porte. Ce qu'il voyait était inimaginable...son professeur de potions était... _Sexy! Mon dieu_..._ par Merlin!!!! Bon, comment on fait pour respirer déjà?! Ah oui_...

Alors Potter, êtes-vous sourd, ou vous venez de voir un fantôme peut-être?! répliqua Snape.

Non...non....je ne...suis pas...sourd! C'est juste que... _Oups! Qu'est-ce que j'allais dire?!!!!_

Alors Harry, je te fais de l'effet?! Amusant... pensa Severus, une lueur d'espoir au fin fond de son coeur.

Bien Potter, asseyez vous... J'ai une chose importante à vous dire... _Quel qu'en soit les conséquences_...

Harry entra dans la pièce, qui d'ailleurs était bien plus éclairée qu'à son habitude... Avoir des retenues avec Snape, ça devait bien servir à quelque chose... _Et pas qu'à ça! _se dit le Griffondor...

En effet, un soir, où une fois de plus il avait été puni, le Survivant avait suivi son professeur jusqu'à ses appartements... Jusqu'à sa salle de bains plus précisément...Quelle fut sa surprise de voir que Severus Snape avait un corps à en faire crever plus d'un! Son torse était parfait, des abdos s'y dessinaient et le rendaient encore plus sexy... Et le meilleur... il en avait une dépassant la moyenne! (lllloooollll!!!!... Pardon!)

Aussi depuis ce jour où il avait eu le privilège de voir son maître des potions en pleins "travaux manuels", il n'avait pu le chasser de son esprit... Il en était même arrivait à souhaiter que ce soit lui, que c'était à cause de lui que Severus s'adonnait à cette pratique si peu orthodoxe... Harry en était arrivé à être amoureux de son professeur, à le vouloir autant que lui voulait la personne qui lui causait tant de soucis... Rien que d'y penser, rien que de penser qu'il pourrait être touché par un autre que lui, il était mort de jalousie....(1)

Le Griffondor sortit de ses pensées par la voix si enivrante de son maître des potions :

Allons Potter! Vous devriez vraiment soigner ces oreilles! Je vous ai dit de vous asseoir...

Le Survivant se rapprocha du bureau de Snape et ne trouvant aucune autre chaise, il décida de s'y appuyer... Donnant ainsi une vue plongeante sur son torse ferme...._Excitant! miam_.

Alors, qu'avez-vous à me dire... Monsieur?! demanda celui-ci d'une voix rauque.

Je.............je........ _Mon dieu, manquait plus que ça! Mais quel supplice, Harry cesse de bouger comme çà, tu me donnes des idées pas très catholiques !!!! OSKOUR!!!!!! Bon, calme-toi Sev'! Ca va aller_...._ Courage!_

Bon, Comme dirait Malfoy: "Potty", il est temps de prendre les choses en mains....(2)

Auriez-vous perdu votre langue professeur?!... Ce serait bien dommage...(3)

Que...?!_ oO Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ou_....__

Et bien? Vous ne me donnez plus de retenue?

...

Alors c'est bien vrai, vous l'avez perdue.... Quel dommage!... Mais... je vais tenter...... de la retrouver! (4)

Sur ce, Harry s'approcha dangereusement de Severus...... Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son professeur... _Hummmm!!! Elles sont si douces_... pensa-t-il.

__

Harry m'embrasse! Harry m'embrasse! Harry m'embrasse!!!!!! ne cessait de répéter Severus.

Le Griffondor éloigna doucement ses lèvres du visage de son professeur... Attendant la réaction de celui-ci...

A suivre...

MWAAAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! lol....j'espère que ça vous a plu?!oO.....prochaine fois, y'aura plus d'actions....c'est moi qui vous le dit!.....

Sev' : Elle veut dire quoi par plus d'actions?!oO

Harry : Bah tu la connais, un joli ptit lemon....

Sev' : Un quoi?!oO.....ah nan, pas question, ça je refuse!!!!

Harry : comment ça tu refuse?! Tu...tu... m'aimes po?!TT

Sev' : Mais si voyons... Mais.... j'aurais voulu... que ce soit juste entre nous!

Harry : Sevy tu es trop chou!!

Zai : ça c'est bien vrai! Mais.... moi nan! Alors, préparez vous pour le lemon...up svplé!

(1): AHAHAHAHA!!!! il peut être jaloux le Ryry! Sev' il est à moi!!!!!....c'est vrai qu'il est sex' en plus!....hummmm!!!!!!--- pleure po Ryry....Je t'aime ti c?!

(2): Là, c'est à vous de voir si c'est un sous-entendu.... Mais, 'savez, Harry est pas si sage que ça! Pas vrai Ryry?!

(3):OULAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mais, qu'est ce qu'il veut dire??!.... Franchement, Sevy, t'es con pour pas comprendre un truc pareil!!!!!

(4): LOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! j'aimerais bien voir ça!!!!!! mdr...en fait, je l'ai vu!!!!

Zairoon!


	4. La fin!

Auteur: Zai!

Genre: Rating "R"!....on change pas les bonnes habitudes?! lol

Disclaimer: Ben le blabla habituel, les persos....pas à moi....J.K Rowling....la chance.....pas juste!

Déclaration de l'auteur nulle que je suis: MERCI A TOUT LE MONDE POUR VOS REVIEWS!!!! ....Ben je continue paske moi j'ai envie de continuer d'abord, et puis que c'est le dernier chapitre et que y'en a qui sont sur le point de me tuer si je fais pas la fin!!!; ...Pour ceux qui auraient pas lu les autres chapitre, QU'EST CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ LA???!!!!....et pour mes choux à la crème, ENJOY THIS LEMON!!!! BONNE LECTURE!!!!!!!!!!!....je suis encore désolée pour la fin du dernier chapitre, je ne suis pas si sadique que ça! (si, si je le suis!)....kissouxxx à tou(te)s!!!!

****

Réponses aux reviews :

**__**

Crackos : Merci pour ta review!..._ Voilà la suite, et la fin de cette fic! uu snif_

lyly : Merci à toi! Je suis contente d'entendre (pour une fois! lol) que ça ne dérange pas que je tarde un peu ( beaucoup!) à udapter ma fic! Là encore j'ai eu de gros problème avec internet, je devais envoyer ce chap' vers la fin du mois, mais je n'ai pas pu! (à force de dévorer mes heures de net aussi!!! yy... _Mais comment je fais moi ek juste douze heures par mois?! c'est intenable!!!! uu) En tout cas, voilà la suite ma belle! j'espère qu'elle te plaira, j'attends une chite review d'aurevoir! vv_...._Alors tu reviews, hein?!!! _ _kissss!!!!_

Sabriell : LOOOOLLLLLL!!!!...._Je te rassure, j'ai très très très très **Honte**! _... _nan c'est pas vrai, en fait j'ai un ptit côté sadique! ;-p Comment ça on l'avait remarqué?! oO lol_..._ J'étais persuadée que vous vous en remettriez tous, mais je me suis trompée?! yy_..._ Bah, pô grav'!!! mdr!_

Voilà la suite, et la fin de ma fic! **snif, snif **ze sui z'émue! TT...._poutouxxxx et une chite review pliz!_

Lily : En voilà une drôle de question! ...._ Et bien voici **la suite **chère amie!_...._ Ca risque d'être **intéressant** ce dernier chapitre! _..._ Je crois que tu exagères un peu quand tu dis **"trop bien"**, nan???!!!! A dire vrai, je me trouve particulièrement nulle, enfin_.... **_Merci_** pour ta review, elle m'a fait **très** plaisir!!! J'en veux, que dis-je, **j'en exige** une pour la fin!!!!! looollll..._kiiiissssssss!!!!!_

Lily Ewans/Potter : Kikoo toi! ...._Tu es encore là?! J'en suis ravie!_..._ Alors, faisons un topo-lily : 1) "encore un super chapitre"! Et bien que dire, je crois que c'est un bon chapitre en effet, mais le encore signifie que les autres l'étaient aussi, et le second ne m'a pas vraiment plu! Mais merci!_

2) "avec une fin sadique! Non mais ça va pas la tête de nous laisser dans un moment pareil?!" Là, je dois dire que tu as tout à fait raison d'être frustrée (moi, je l'aurais été aussi je crois!), enfin..._nan pas tout à fait! lol_..._ C'est vrai, cette fin est très sadique, et j'en suis très fière(sadikkkkkk powaaaaaa!!!! mdr). Sinon, ma tête va très bien, enfin de mon point de vue : je suis folle_..._ mais à part ça, je crois qu'elle fonctionne normalement!_

3) "T'as intérêt à mettre la suite vite vite vite vite hein?" Heu..._ben_..._c'est à dire que, C'EST IMPOSSIBLE!!!!!!!! uu _..._je vais tellement sur le net que je dépasse mon forfet et donc la suite n'arrive pas vite, et puis étant sadique, j'aime vous faire attendre!_..._ Mais, comment voulez-vous que je fasse avec seulement 12hrs par mois? oO_..._ c'est vraiment horrible vous pouvez pas savoir! (Voilà tu connais la raison de mon retard! lol)_

4) "c'était génial et je t'adore..." ....._Là, je sais pas quoi dire! Franchement je suis très très très très très très très contente que tu trouves ça génial, et je voulais te dire que moi aussi je t'adore, et te remercie encore de me laisser une review à chaque fic et chaque chapitre!_...

5) "_Dis,est-ce que tu écris des duos?" Et ben_..._le seul duo que j'ai écrit était avec ma meilleure amie (dont je conseille la fic "Once upon in poudlard", c'est une très magnifique fic sur Sirius/Remus!) et ça a viré aux "vieux frippés en action"!! MDR_... _Mais bon, c'était vraiment du délire ça!_

6) "je cherche qqn pour écrire avec moi et je serais plus que ravie de collaborer avec un auteur aussi

talentueux que toi!" ...._Tu me trouves vraiment "talentueuse"?! oO_..._ MERCI mille fois, ça me touche vraiment beaucoup et je sais même pas quoi dire!;_..._Et bien, si tu serais ravie de collaborer avec moi, je suis tout à fait prête à tenter le coup, mais il faudrait que tu me dises quels sont les persos que tu aimerais mettre en scène et ce que tu veux que l'histoire raconte (à peu de choses près bien sûr!) et puis on avisera! Mais il faudrait que tu me dises comment procéder pour les chapitres, si on fait chacune un paragraphe ou un chapitre, enfin les trucs comme ça!_....

__

Voilà, ton topo est fini! ... _J'espère te revoir pour la fin de ma fic, et attends de tes infos pour "notre" futur fic! plein de bisouuuuuuussssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

(On se demande qu'est-ce qui me prend! c'est une vrai réponse ça (ou plutôt un roman?!) !!! MDR )

Lasgalenya (et son frère et gab's!) : LOOLLL!!!! Alors comme ça vous voulez du **lemon**?!oO..._ Et ben je crois que vous allez être servi! mdr_....**_Merci_** pour votre review, et excuse acceptée! Je comprends très bien ce que c'est **"la privation"**, sauf que moi c'est pas d'ordi dont je suis interdit, mais d'internet! xx...._ J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, en tout cas je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire, même si au départ j'avais un peu de mal!; Une review pour le dernier chapitre ok?! kisssssuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!_

white wolf : "white-wolf"! J'aime bien ce pseudo! Mais dis-moi, pour **un loup(-iot?!)**, tu devrais pas faire WAOUHOUHWOUHHHHH????!!!oO..._ PTDR!!! nan je déconne! En tout cas, ta review est très précise quand aux exigences de_..._de qui?!_..._monsieur (ça m'étonnerait mais bon on sait jamais!!), mademoiselle ou madame?! loll_... _Enfin, je me dois de te donner la suite afin de te satisfaire!!! (veux pas qu'on me bouffe moi!!!lol ) _... _à bientôt, j'espère! biiizzzz!_

**__**

astronema : Kikoo! merci pour ta courte-review! ça m'a fait plaisir que tu trouves ça cool!..._ pour ton second plaisir, voilà la suite, et un joli lemon si tu es amateuse!_...._ Au fait, ton pseudo vient du fait que tu aimes l'astronomie ou non?!oO Moi j'aime beaucoup ça en fait!_...._ Une chite review pour la fin, oki?! kiiisssss_

****

laurise potter ylönen : Kikoo! Merci pour ta review elle m'a fait super plaisir!...._ En ce qui concerne le sadisme des auteurs, c'est la seule chose qu'on a trouvé pour vous garder à l'antenne (mdrr!! Quoique c'est ce que je pense!;-p) Mais tu as raison, c'est pas si important! Quand tu dis que "si elle pouvait être plus longue", tu parlais de la fic ou du chapitre?! Nan, paske j'avais prévu de faire 4 chapitres donc pour la longueur de la fic, c'est raté! en tout cas, ce chapitre est un peu beaucoup plus long, vu qu'il y a une certaine description! En tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant que que moi j'ai pu me marrer à l'écrire!_....._ Tu me laisses une tite review pour dire que tu es passée, ok?! kissssssoooooouxxxxxxxxxxxx!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Ps: En fet, tu aimes vraiment beaucoup le mot "hot"?! Nan paske tu l'as souvent utilisé! mdrr

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Quelques minutes de cela, Harry Potter, Griffondor de sixième année, Le Garçon Qui A Suvécu, venait tout juste d'embrasser le grand, le beau, le ténébreux, maître des potions, Severus Snape... Il y a quelques instants, le cerveau de celui-ci était encore en marche...

__

Harry m'a embrassé! Harry m'a embrassé! Harry m'a embrassé! Harry m'a embrassé! Harry m'a embrassé! Harry m'a embrassé!...était la seule phrase inscrite dans la tête du professeur de potions.

De son côté, Harry tentait de rassembler le moindre détail du moment passé... Il avait embrassé Snape... _Severus!_ rectifia-t-il. Il avait embrassé son maître des potions et maintenant, attendait le verdict...

Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé? dix, quinze minutes?! Harry n'aurait su dire, mais tout semblait figé, son professeur le regardant avec béatitude, essayant de réfléchir, de comprendre, tout cela rendait le Griffondor mal à l'aise.

Et un frisson parcourut tout son corps lorsque son professeur s'adressa à lui :

Potter, commença celui-ci, la voix légèrement rauque, pourrais-je savoir les raisons de cet acte?

Hum... je pense que c'est assez clair, non?! demanda le Survivant.

Et bien, ça l'est peut-être pour vous, mais je dois bien avouer que j'ai du mal à comprendre!

Je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je tentais... de retrouver votre langue, mais je n'en ai pas eu le temps! dit-il en rougissant..._Mon dieu, Harry, tu t'enfonces là tu sais ça?! Bien sur que tu le sais! Mais quel con, c'est pas vrai!!! TT_

... Potter, oublions ce petit incident, voulez-vous. J'ai une chose importante à vous dire! rétorqua son maître des potions, la voix tremblante.

Très bien, Monsieur, je vous écoute! fit le Griffondor.

__

Allez Severus, c'est le moment! Dis-lui!!! Courage!!!

Severus prit une profonde inspiration et finit par dire dans un souffle :

Har...Harry, je t'aime!

__

Alea jacta est, par Merlin, faites qu'il ne me tue pas! Quoique j'aurais une mort heureuse nan?! Ouais tu parles!!!

"Harry, je t'aime! Harry, je t'aime! Harry, je t'aime! Harry, je t'aime! Harry, je t'aime!"...._Oh-mon-dieu! IL M'AIME!!!!!!! Par Merlin, dites moi que je ne rêve pas! Severus m'aime! Yooouuupppiiiii!!!!_..._Ah_..._heu_...._Faudrait peut-être que je lui réponde?!_

Le Griffondor regarda alors son professeur dans les yeux, passant au travers, détaillant ses deux iris le fixant, le teint rose, il s'approcha de son visage, et lui murmura ces mots tant attendus! _"Je t'aime aussi Severus!"_.... Combien de fois il espérait entendre ça?! Lui même ne savait plus, mais c'était enfin arrivé! Harry l'aimait... Et c'est la seule phrase qui lui restait en mémoire avant que le Griffondor ne presse ses lèvres délicatement sur les siennes...

Agrippant son élève par la taille, il le rapprocha de lui, pendant qu'ils s'échangeaient un baiser des plus passionnés, des plus attendus, leurs langues se mêlant l'une à l'autre, parcourant la bouche de l'autre...Jusqu'à ce qu'ils se séparent à contrecœur, le besoin d'air se faisant sentir... Severus profita de ce moment pour soulever doucement Harry et le porta vers sa chambre... Celui-ci se laissa faire, parcourant le cou de son amant d'une ligne de baiser, faisant gémir celui-ci...

Severus déposa délicatement son précieux trésor sur les couvertures vertes, laissant son regard errer sur le corps frêle se trouvant au dessous de lui... Harry passa une main dans la nuque de son professeur, l'obligeant à se baisser pour un nouvel échange de baisers...Severus ne se fit pas prier, et goûta pour la énième fois cette bouche tant convoitée, ses mains s'égarant sous le tee-shirt du Griffondor, frôlant à peine le creux de ses hanches, arrachant des gémissements à celui-ci...

Harry rompit le contact de leur bouche, traçant une ligne de baiser au creux de l'épaule de son amant, dégrafant un à un les boutons de la robe de Severus, dévoilant ainsi la peau immaculée de son professeur... Il renversa doucement celui-ci, de façon à se retrouver sur lui, et descendit lentement au niveau du torse, ayant pour seul contact cette bouche parsemant de baisers fièvreux le corps de son amant, le faisant gémir de plus en plus... Le Griffondor s'attaqua à cette parcelle de peau situé à gauche du torse, la léchant voracement, puis s'attaqua à celle de droite, lui infligeant le même supplice... Il descendit plus bas, arrivant à son nombril, une langue timide s'y aventurant, jusqu'à finir par descendre un peu plus, agrippant de ses dents le boxer noir de son amant, le faisant glisser lentement, en profitant pour effleurer la zone sensible... Le sous-vêtement retiré, Harry remonta doucement, toujours en une ligne de baisers, au niveau des cuisses, bien conscient de l'éveil de son amant, le torturant en ne le touchant pas, évitant soigneusement le moindre contact avec celui-ci, parsemant de baisers chaque parcelle de peau qui l'entourait, arrachant des grognements de frustration à Severus...

Après un moment qui semblait être une éternité pour le maître des potions, Harry avait pris les choses en mains... Il embrassait avec douceur l'érection de son amant, ses mains jouant avec ses testicules, une langue taquine se faufilant jusqu'au niveau du gland, récupérant déjà le liquide chaud...

Severus n'en pouvait plus, tous ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était hurler à tue-tête son plaisir lorsque son amant le prit en bouche... Sa langue l'entourait lentement, ses mouvements se faisant plus rapides, ses mains devenant de plus en plus expertes....Severus jouit dans la bouche de celui-ci, qui ne laissa aucune goutte s'échapper, savourant la chaleur qui se dégageait du Serpentard...

Harry revint au niveau du visage de son amant, l'embrassant une fois de plus, jusqu'à ce que son professeur prenne le contrôle de la situation... Il le retourna délicatement, lui murmurant des mots doux pendant qu'un doigt s'infiltrait dans l'intimité de celui-ci... Harry haleta face à la soudaine intrusion mais commença à ressentir du plaisir lorsqu'un deuxième doigt vint rejoindre le précédent, puis un troisième... Le Griffondor n'en pouvait plus, il fallait qu'il sente Severus en lui, il voulait que Severus le prenne, là maintenant, où il allait mourir...

Celui-ci s'exécuta, retirant délicatement ses doigts, il le pénétra avec le plus de douceur possible, s'obligeant à ne pas crier de plaisir quand il fut complétement en lui... Mais il ne put se retenir lorsqu'il sentit les premiers coups de reins d'Harry....Leurs corps s'enflammaient peu à peu, Severus poussait de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite, arrachant à tous deux des gémissements de pur plaisir, cêlant leur corps en une union parfaite... Bientôt Severus se libéra dans son amant, la douce chaleur envahissant Harry le faisant éjaculer à son tour, tandis qu'ils criaient le nom de l'autre, atteignant le point culiminant de ce moment unique...

Severus se retira délicatement de son amant, et dans un dernier baiser, ils sombrèrent dans un profond sommeil, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, un sourire illuminant leurs visages... Ils s'aimaient, et une nouvelle vie pouvait commencer!

****

F-I-N.

Zai : s'étire Pfff....vous m'en avez fait baver vous deux !éè

Harry : oui, c'est le cas de le dire!

Severus: Garde ton humour pour plus tard mon amour!

Zai : Oh par merlin, voilà que je suis ek un humoriste à l'humour vaseux et un maitre des potions qui se lancent dans la poésie et les rimes!!! 

Severus et Harry : Mééééuhhh!!!! C'est ta faute d'abord!

Zai : Comment ça ma faute?!oO

Harry : Ben vi si tu nous avais pas donné ce gros plaisir, on s'ré pas si serein!!!

Severus : Je dirais même serein nous ne serions sans ce gros plaisir donné!

Zai : Oskour! TT... faites moi pensé à les appelé Dupont et Dupond dans la prochaine fic!

Severus et Harry : Mééééééeuhh!!!!

BOOOUUUUUHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!TT...c déjà fini!!! yy....looolll....Alors, ce "petit" lemon vous a plu??!!! Voilà, j'ai fini cette fic, et c'était le chapitre le plus long, c'est plutôt une bonne fin nan?! surtout quand il est une heure du matin! AHHHHH j'arrive je vais voir l'éclipse!!!

Voili voilou, je suis de retour, l'éclipse lunaire était sublime, je suis arrivée à la fin, donc j'ai vu l'effet se dissiper c'était trop génial! je vous souhaite à tous un "bonjour" très matinal vu que la il est pret de 2h15 (pile! merci l'odri!) et donc je viens de passer une heure à contempler le ciel, et cette sublime lune (pense à Remus comme ça!).... Je tenais à vous remerciez d'avoir lu cette fic, si vous saviez comme c'est important pour moi! je vous fais à tous de gros gros bisous pleins de baves...Quoi?!...bon, ok sans baves! et espère vous revoir bientôt! Si inspiration ô combien demandé me revient! Aurevoir les ami(e)s!!!!!

Perso, j'ai pas trop aimé le début du chapitre......Désolé, mais j'avais pas mieux à propser, je sais c'est nul mais bon...--...poutouxx!!!!!!!!!

Zairoon

Message de dernières minutes : Heu...c'est vrai que mon petit paragraphe sur l'éclipse date de quelques semaines vu que j'ai fini ce chapitre avant de poster le précédent, donc.... En tout cas, c'est vrai que c'était beau, et encore une fois merci à vous tou(te)s, je suis hyper contente d'avoir eu toutes ces reviews!!!....et j'en attends d'autres, hein?! zai implorante... ....mdr...kissouxxxxxxx à vousssssss!!!!!!!!!


End file.
